villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vladimir Jankovic
Vladimir Jankovic is a minor antagonist in season 1 and a major antagonist in season 2 of the Starz TV series Power. He is ruthless Serbian drug lord who built his own drug system in New York city. He works with Ghost and Tommy and was also an associate of the cannibalistic fellow Serbian drug lord Milan who appears in season 3. He is portrayed by William Popp. Biography Season 1 Vladimir first appears in the seventh episode when Tommy asks him for information on Pink Sneakers. Vladimir tells Tommy to talk to Drifty who may know who he is looking for. Season 2 Vladimir first comes into with Ghost and Tommy as they enlist his help to distribute their drugs and Tommy even becomes friend with the drug lord. However, they ensure his loyalty by attacking one of his compounds and make it look like they were hit by another gang. Ghost and Tommy later pay him a visit and he's interrogating a gang member from a Albanian drug gang to find out who attacked his crew. As the gang member denies this, Vladimir pulls out a chainsaw and cuts him to death which disturbs Ghost. He also attends a meeting with Ghost, Tommy, and all the rest of the drug lords including Haitian dealer Drifty and Soldado gang leader Carlos Ruiz. Later however, Vladimir grows distrustful of Ghost and he and the drug dealers meet up with Ghost and Tommy's former mentor Kanan (who wants revenge on Ghost for ratting him out) and his right hand man Dre. They intended to get into contact with Ghost and Tommy's boss and supplier Felipe Lobos and all agreed to have Ghost killed as it appears that he was letting them down and take over the drug business with Kanan in charge. However, after Lobos and Tommy were arrested by the FBI, things get complicated and Vladimir questions how they are going to move forward since Lobos is locked up. Kanan and the others including Vladimir agrees to quickly move forward and kill Ghost. Later, Vladimir is enjoying his sauna when he notices that someone has murdered his entire crew. As he attempted to figure things out, he receives a bullet to the head. The killer later turns out to be Ghost as he suspects that Vladimir is disloyal. Legacy After Vladimir's death, a cannibalistic drug lord named Milan, who went by the name Dean was hired by Ghost as his security. After the death of Lobos, Ghost tries to fire him and Milan reveals himself and tells him that he was an associate of Vladimir's and forces Ghost to work for him. He reveals that one major mistake Ghost and Tommy made was intercepting Vladimir's shipment and leaving it for the police after his death. It turns out that those drugs were Milan's and he's not happy about it. Trivia *Vladimir's full name may be a reference to Vlado Jankovic, a Serbian-Greek professional basketball player whose full name is also Vladimir Jankovic. *Vladimir's full name was originally unknown until S2E4 when it is revealed that his full name was Vladimir Jankovic. Navigation Category:Drug Dealers Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Thugs Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Power (Starz) Villains